Do The Mojito
by LongingForInspiration
Summary: My 1st FF :  / Inspired by a certain commercial and song, I asked myself if Arizona had hidden talents such as mixing drinks ;


"Well, I totally believe that I have a new favourite Chinese food service! My Chop Suey was awesome" Callie told.

Arizona just smiled her best dimples-smile. "Awesome, huh?" Mark asked with a grin. "Yeah, you didn't think it was delicious?" Callie responded thereupon.

Lexie and Mark just grinned and turned back to the TV.

On the flat screen appeared to be a commercial about the Bacardi Mojito. "That's funny, he`s doin it totally wrong. There's too much mint in there. And the way he pounds it, that's not right either. I mean, where did he learn that?" Arizona asked between laughs. "You seem to think, that you know better. I didn't know you have a bartender background, Arizona" Callie looked at her questioningly.

"Guys, why don't we go out for a drink, maybe a little dancing? This Bacardi thing looked great. I'm in the mood now" Lexie suggested.

"It's a Mojito. Very refreshing. Why not? I mean, our day was stressful enough. Maybe we can let go a little" Arizona smiled as she swayed her hips at the last comment against Callies,

Callie looked at Mark, who didn't appeared to be very pleased by the idea. "I really think it would be a good idea. But not this time, I believe we are way too much exhausted, don't we?" Mark nodded in approval.

Arizona and Lexie looked a bit disappointed after this comment. Callie sighed as she wanted to make her way from the kitchen back to the rest of the group, but got stopped when something caught her eyes.

"Hey, look what I found" Callie held two bottles of tequilla and one of rum up in the air. "Well, maybe we can have drinks without leaving the house, with our personal bartender?" Lexie looked over to Arizona.

Arizona stretched herself and threw her pillow towards Mark. "Well, its been a while, but I think I'm still able to show you what a real Mojito is. But, we need other things too. Do we have limes, Calliope?" Arizona rose from the couch and made her way towards Callie and the kitchen counter. "Nope, sorry." Callie shook her head. " Lexie? Weren`t there some in the fridge?" Mark asked. Lexie looked to the ground, looking quite thoughtful. She tipped with her forefinger against her chin. After a short moment of silence she told them "Don't know, but I can look" Lexie went out the door.

"So, you have to tell me about this little secret you kept. When where you involved in mixing cocktails?" Callie sat beside her on one of the bar stools. "Oh its not a secret, but you never asked before, Calliope. During the beginning of my time as an intern in Washington I kinda had to earn money. You have to know delivering food isn't really mine. So I had to find something else." Arizona got the stuff she needed together. Just in that moment Lexie arrived with limes and some more mint leaves. She put them on the counter and made herself comfortable on the couch snuggling into Mark. He rested his hand around her, on her shoulder, holding her close, smirking.

As Arizona prepared the drinks she continued telling her story. "Well, a good friend of mine had a small bar in the east of Washington. One day he came to me, asking if I could help him for one night. One night evolved into two years.

First there was a bartender, Jerry. He helped me, showed me all the tricks" She smiled as she remembered him. Callie looked how skilful Arizona cut the limes and put all the things together. _If she was this talented with cooking_ Callie thought grinning.

"So you did this job as a bartender for two years, beneath the job as an intern? Wasn't that exhausting?" Mark asked, rising his head towards her. "No, not at all. It was kinda fun. My intern years weren't really hard, I mean, the head of pediatric knew how good I was. I did my job good, no need to torture me with doing ugly or silly things." Arizona looked up to Mark smirking. "She's awesome" Callie smiled to herself and Arizona.

"Guys, its done! " Mark and Lexie rose from the couch and sat down on the other bar stools. Arizona set a glass of Mojito in front of everyone. Mark rose his glass in the air "A toast : To three days off and doing nothing particular! he blinked to Lexie, who immediately winked back. After all had tasted the great Mojito Arizona made Mark said " Blondie, you did a hell of a job. This is awesome!" "Awesome, huh?" Callie asked with one eyebrow up, grinning widely.

The group laughed and talked for another hour. Lexie and Mark said there goodbyes and went to their apartment across the floor. Callie neared herself Arizona, who cleaned the kitchen she messed up while preparing the drinks. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and rested her head on Arizona's shoulder. "Your cocktail was great, another thing I love about you, you can do a badass Mojito" Arizona smiled at this comment. "But I wonder if you can also do other drinks." With that she took the glasses out of Arizonas hands and turned her towards herself. Arizona looked her in the eyes "Sure, what do you have in mind?" Callie started kissing her way down Arizonas neck. In between the kisses she muttered "Well, my favourite drink has always been the Sex on the beach, do you think you can do that?" Arizona smiled and said "At the beach isn't possible right now, but I think I can do that, yeah" Arizona started kissing her. "Lets see what I can do instead of that" Grinningly both women went to their bedroom.


End file.
